


Forsaken

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [37]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich Love, Heavy Angst, Husbands, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Neglect, Rich Ian and Mickey, Smut, Teacher Mickey, older Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt with woo Ian:(I really love when Ian woos Mickey)Ian and Mickey have been married for five years when Ian starts to neglect his marriage due to always putting his job first. Mickey is left feeling sad and lonely despite having a man he calls his husband. Things get really bad and Mickey is at a loss of what to do because Ian is his life.(Changed Summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Please write with enormous quantity of smut. lots of it in the end_  
>  really Anon? really? oh my,  
> here goes #enjoy!

“Hello husband.”

“Fuck off man.”

Ian pouts playfully at his husband who’s making them breakfast and turns Mickey around to face him. He wraps his hands around the shorter man’s waist and moves him back till he's pressed against the counter. “Is this how you’ll treat your husband of three years?” he gasps. “And on our anniversary no less.”

Mickey blushes and hides his head in Ian's chest. “I married an idiot.”

Ian kisses the side of his head. “That may be but, you love this idiot.”

Mickey looks up at the redhead and cups both his cheeks. “I do, I really, really fucking do.”

Ian grins happily and bends down to kiss the man he has loved for so many years and plans to keep loving for a long, long time. And every twelfth of September Ian always makes sure to remind the love of his life just how much he mattered to him.

Ian and Mickey have been married for three years today but have been together for five. Ian is thirty three years old and he is a manager. His boss owned properties all over Illinois and Ian was directly under him. This meant that Ian traveled a lot for his work since the different properties were located in each town. He oversaw hiring and firing, erecting of new buildings and businesses, chose the construction companies, and what have you. His hands were pretty much full. But Mickey wasn’t complaining because this meant Ian also got good income and they were therefore living comfortably. In fact they were more than comfortable. Mickey would go as far as to say they were rich.

They still lived in Chicago since their families lived here, but they owned a house in the North side and were cohabiting happily. Among the hundreds of properties Ian managed, one of them was a local bar which is where they met. Ian hadn’t delayed in approaching Mickey and they have never looked back since.

Mickey was a twenty eight year old high school math teacher and he loved his job. He was very good at it too. Which of course he was because since he was younger calculations to Mickey have never been a problem really. What was surprising though was how much his students loved him. With his personality when Mickey took the job he had not expected to be a student favorite but that’s the way it was. He pretended that he didn’t but he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Even though Ian traveled a lot for his work they were still doing fine, their relationship was going strong. Mickey could go without the not having sex for a week part, but other than that they were fine. Besides, his husband always made it up to him. For example now. Ian had taken the week off for their anniversary so Mickey was going to fully utilize this time that they had together. Which is why he was enjoying being fucked vigorously against the counter right now.

After, Ian takes him to a very expensive five star hotel where they eat, drink and fuck repeatedly in the comfy hotel room bed. Mickey has never felt more content. All these years together and they were still in their honeymoon phase.

“I love you.” Ian whispers in the darkness.

“I love you too Ian.”

 

                                                                        **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

_Two Years Later_

 

Mickey comes home from work tired, exhausted, his eyes aching from grading all those assignments and he could use a nice massage from is husband right now. Not that he's going to get that since Ian has been gone for nine days now and hasn’t called for three. He's in Michigan, he was supposed to have been back four days ago but some other shit came up and now Mickey is alone, again, in their three bedroom mansion.

This has been happening a lot the more Ian's boss keeps opening more and more businesses. Mickey had suggested Ian tell him to hire someone else to help him, but his husband insisted he could handle it. Now here Mickey was, alone, sad and lonely in what was supposed to be _their_  home. Even though most of the time Mickey felt like he lived alone. Their anniversary was tomorrow and Mickey was beginning to doubt Ian would make it for that.

He sighs sadly and goes to warm the left over pizza from last night. He was too unhappy and lonely to cook these days.

He eats and sends a text to Ian wishing him a goodnight before showering and getting to bed.

The first thing he does when he wakes up is check his phone. There are no massages. Not even a happy anniversary text.  All he can do is swallow his disappointment and get ready for another day.

“Happy anniversary to you too Ian. Love you.” He whispers to his empty living room before he locks the door on his way out.

During his lunch break in the break room he can't stop thinking about Ian and sends him a quick text wishing him a happy anniversary.

 

 

                                                         **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

When Mickey gets home he finds his house transformed into **I'm sorry** balloons and flowers in every inch of their house. The house smells delicious which means something is cooking. He walks in slowly pushing aside the multi-colored balloons so he can see ahead. When he gets to the kitchen he finds Ian bent over taking whatever he’s making out of the oven.

“Hi.” Mickey greets. Ian startles almost dropping the meat. “What is that?”

Ian places it on the counter and unties the apron. “Mick, baby you scared me. It's lamb, your favorite.” Mickey nods. He watches as Ian's expression turns into something apologetic. “I am _so_ sorry Mickey. So sorry. I cannot believe I forgot our anniversary, things were crazy in Michigan I… you don’t need to hear about that.” He steps forward and grabs Mickey by the neck so they're face to face. “Please forgive me baby. I swear to you, this will never happen again.” He kisses Mickey on the lips and Mickey sighs into the kiss. “I'm sorry.” Ian pulls back with watery eyes and Mickey can only be so strong.

He gives in and kisses his husband back fervently. He pulls him even closer and Ian wraps his arms around him. “God I missed you.” Mickey whispers against his lips and Ian nods.

“Me too, me too baby, fuck.”

Right then and there Ian starts to undress him with urgency and Mickey forgets he was upset.

Especially when Ian makes it his mission that week to make it up to him. Of course Mickey forgives him and things go back to normal.

For a month.

The following month Ian goes back to being neglectful of their marriage, putting his work first as usual. He's in Chicago, which means he comes home every day. But problem is, he either leaves to early or comes home too late. Either way Mickey is asleep so really Ian might as well not be around because they never see each other.

Mickey had been so excited when Ian told him he would be working in Chicago consecutively for the next three months but now he sees he counted his chicks before they hatched. Or whatever the fuck they say.

To make matters worse his birthday is almost here. He will be turning thirty in a week and he just knows Ian will forget his birthday. Before Ian, Mickey never gave a damn about his birthday. Sometimes he even forgot it himself. But Ian had made that day seem so important and he has never forgotten it before. This will be the first time. And as much as Mickey didn’t want to he just knows he's going to be heartbroken.

It's on a weekend today so he settles in and browses through Netflix.

This will have to do, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! May God Bless you abundantly :))  
> Kudos and all feedback allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

As months go by they regretfully become one of those couples who _plan_ when to have sex.

It is disgusting and Mickey hates it. But with his husband so busy and it being almost the end of the year, it means Mickey is busy too with setting exams. It's how it has to be. So they have sex every Friday and sometimes Mondays if none of them is too tired.That of course changes for worse and sex goes to once a month to never.

Mickey used to be addicted to Ian's dick, but he soon learns how to go without it.

 

                      **~0~0~**

 

Miraculously, when Mickey wakes up the next morning he finds Ian in the kitchen making coffee. 

"Hey." Ian greets absent mindendly his thumb tapping away on his phone. 

"Hey." Mickey replies and pours himself a mug. 

"You slept okay?" Ian asks. 

Mickey turns to look at him with a smile but it quickly falls when he finds Ian isn't looking at him. "Yeah, sure." He mumbles.  

Ian finally puts his phone away. "Okay so, I'm gonna be gone for two days. Leonard needs me to go back to Michigan." 

Mickey inhales deeply and that's when he notices Ian is already fully dressed. He's already made up his mind. It doesn't matter what Mickey says he will still go. "Okay." 

Ian grabs his suitcase and walks out. "See you when I get back." 

Mickey notices with a heavy heart he didn't get a goodbye kiss. He actually hasn't gotten any of those in a while. He hasn't gotten any type of kisses in months. The Pet names are gone too, basically the corny romantic Ian he loves is gone. They live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, but don't even touch.

They might as well be brothers. 

Mickey throws the mug in the sink and slides down the wall. He pulls his legs closer to himself and just sits there for a while. 

He won't cry.

He won't cry.

Mickey will not cry.  

 

          **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey is walking home from the gym.  He hasn't been there in a while but he really needed it today. He takes off his earphones and walks up the front steps. He gets in and shuts the door. He pauses and hears the shower is on. 

"Ian's home?" 

That's a surprise. It's the day he's supposed to be back but Mickey expected him to be late or come a few days later.  He can't remember the last time Ian came through with anything he said. He chews on his bottom lip and contemplates saying hi. He decides against it and heads to the kitchen instead. He's just finished drinking the second bottle of water when he feels Ian's presence. 

"Your home." Ian speaks and Mickey turns around. 

"Yeah." 

"Gym?"

"Yeah." 

_What are they talking about?_ Mickey has no idea. He's distracted. He trails his eyes down Ian's naked chest and his dick reacts. His eyes trail his chest hair till where it meets the towel on his waist. He licks his lips and sees Ian reach for the towel and drop it. 

Mickey gasps and looks up to find Ian smirking at him. 

They quickly rush towards each other and meet in a hard desperate kiss. It's rough and fast and urgent. They have clearly missed each other. Ian takes off Mickey's shirt and throws it somewhere. He quickly undresses Mickey and they rush into their bedroom blindly, not wanting to break the kiss. 

 

**~0~0~**

 

"Oh God." Ian breathes."Why did we stop doing that?"  

Mickey rolls his eyes and gets up. That was amazing but if Ian doesn't know he's reason they don't fuck anymore he's not explaining it to him. 

"Going to shower." 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

The sex is back on in their relationship.  Which Mickey appreciates, but he needs more than that to be back on. Ian is still spending too much time away, he never says I love you back when Mickey says it, he is still very distracted. 

So what if they're having sex? Mickey doesn't care he wants his husband back. 

Ian heads to Barrington a week before Christmas and promises to be back by then. This is a family thing so Mickey knows Ian wouldn't miss it. Fiona and Mandy organise everything and both their families meet at the old Gallagher house on the twenty fifth. It's after dinner and he's drunk chatting it up with Iggy when he thinks about Ian for the first time all night.  

"So why isn't Ian coming?" Iggy finishes his beer and belches.  

Shit. Mickey sits up and reaches for his phone. He walks out through the back door and dials Ian's number. 

_"Mick?"_

"Where are you?" Mickey rubs his neck. 

Ian goes quiet for a while before he speaks up. " _I'm so sorry Mi..."_  

Mickey hangs up and rubs his forehead. He can't do this. He can't do this anymore. This is too much. He screams loudly in frustration and throws his phone into the night. He can't even bring himself to care about it. He breathes in and out and tries to calm down. 

It doesn't matter that he wears a ring. It doesn't matter that they have a marriage certificate. They're not married anymore. This is not a marriage, it's a fucking sham and he can't do this anymore. Mickey doesn't have the strength. He sobers up immediately and gets into his car without saying goodbye to the Gallaghers or his siblings.

Mickey gets home then packs everything. He packs all his clothes and shoes and puts them in a suitcase. He doesn't know where he's going he just can't stay here anymore.   

 

**~0~0~**

 

Mickey wakes up and looks around. He's lying on his and Ian's bed with his clothes still on. He rubs his eyes and yawns loudly. He gets off the bed and hits something.  That's right, his packed suitcase. He's leaving. He's leaving Ian. 

"Fuck I can't do this." 

He stands up and paces back and forth. He stares at the suitcase and realises as much as he doesn't want to he needs to. Ian will always love his job more than he loves Mickey.  This is not what he signed up for. 

He grabs the handle and heads down the stairs. He hears their front open and close. He's just at the bottom of the stairs when Ian almost bumps into him out of breath. 

"Mickey, fuck, Mick I know I fucked up." 

Mickey scoffs and gets around him. "Yeah." 

"Wha... Mickey what's with the suitcase?" 

Mickey hears the fear in his voice and he drops the suitcase with a deep sigh. "I can't do this anymore Ian." 

"Do what? Do....do...do do what Mickey?!" He asks fully panicked now. 

"Come on we haven't been the same for a while now. You know this. I'm hurting Ian and I can't do this anymore." 

"Mickey I know..." he swallows. "I know I have been a little busy."  

"A little?" 

"And maybe I haven't been as hands on as I should be but..." Ian shakes his head. It's taking all his energy not to cry right now. His biggest fear is about to come true and he's going to die.  "I can make this right. I _can_ make this right." He points between the both of them. "Please don't do this." Ian's voice breaks. 

Mickey feels a sharp pain go through his chest at the sight of Ian's pain. "Ian I can't stay unless you're willing to change." 

"I am. I am. I will, just please don't go." 

Mickey looks down at the suitcase and fidgets. He really can't do this anymore. "I love you Ian but..." 

"And I love you too. So much." Ian steps forward and takes both his hands. "Let me make it up to you." 

"How?" Mickey asks reluctantly. Holding onto the last shred of hope.

"Remember two years ago when we went to that hotel for our anniversary?" 

Mickey smiles at the memory. It _was_ really nice. "Yeah."

Ian bends and kisses his neck. "This Wednesday. I'm not going anywhere. For you, I'll be there." He raises both of Mickey's hands to his lips and pecks them gently. "Please don't leave me."

Mickey looks up at Ian's beautiful genuine face and he sniffs. If Ian is willing to try of course Mickey is going to give him a chance. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey arrives at the restaurant and is led to their reserved table by a smiling waitress. He is so excited. This is the night they're going to fix things. This will be the night everything turns around and he can't wait to go back to the way things were.

“What can I get you sir?”

Mickey doesn’t want to start before Ian. “Just get me a bottle of water please. We will order when my husband gets here.”

She smiles gently. “Coming right up.”

He nods and leans back looking around as the restaurant starts to fill in slowly.

 

**~0~0~**

Thirsty minutes go by.

An hour goes by.

An hour and a half.

Two hours and there’s still no Ian. Mickey rubs his eyes with his thumb and fore finger trying not to publicly shed tears. How could he do this to him? How could Ian not show up despite knowing tonight determined the fate of their marriage? Ian doesn’t love him anymore. It doesn’t matter how many times he says it or how sincere he looks while saying it. He doesn't love him anymore and Mickey is done with his bullshit.

“Excuse me sir, if you’re not going to order I'm gonna have to ask you to give away your table.”

Mickey gets up. He can't even reply due to the lump in his throat.  He is in literal pain right now. His chest aches, his heart aches, he feels like he's being torn apart and he can't even speak because he is sure he will just end up sobbing. So instead he nods and hightails out of there.

He gets in his car, leans on the stirring wheel and just lets it go. He lets it all go. He doesn’t care that he's thirty it hurts. His husband neglects him, neglects their marriage. Ian doesn’t love him and for all Mickey knows he could have another family in Michigan or Evanston or fucking Barrington. He punches the wheel and cries the pain away.

Who the hell is Ian working this hard for if not Mickey? What’s the point of Ian working so hard if he's never there for him? He has sacrificed his marriage for his job over and over again and for what? Just so Mickey can end up unhappy day in day out? Just so his students can give him presents to make him smile like he used to?

Mickey doesn’t know what he did for Ian to treat him this way but he does not deserve it.

He deserves a man who will be there for him.

He deserves a man who will love him back.

He is done. It doesn’t matter how much Ian begs _he's fucking done!_

Mickey takes a deep breath and composes himself before driving  to what will no longer be his home anymore. He parks outside their big stupid house and walks in. He is leaving and this time it's going to be for real. And to think he had even unpacked his clothes last time.

He climbs up the stairs and goes into their bedroom. He can't believe his eyes when he sees Ian asleep ontop of the covers, on their bed.

“What the fuck?” he whispers.

Is he drunk? He moves closer and Ian is completely out. Mickey bends to smell him but he doesn’t smell like alcohol meaning he's just exhausted. He shuts his eyes and takes another deep breath.

“I can't do this anymore Ian. I'm done.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

When Mickey wakes up the next day is to a foreign bed. He remembers he's in the guest room where he opted to spend the night after Ian let him down, yet again. He sits up and runs a hand across his face.

“I know you must be angry.” Ian starts and Mickey looks up surprised to see him standing by the doorway. “I didn’t show up at the place and I don’t know how long you waited.” He sniffs and Mickey can admit he doesn’t look good. He doesn’t look at all the Ian Mickey knows. “I could give excuses or apologise but that’s not what you want to hear right now.”

Mickey notices he's already dressed in one of his grey suits meaning he's about to leave. He scoffs and shakes his head but doesn’t say anything.

“All I can do ask you to still be here when I get back the day after tomorrow. I'm going to fix this Mickey. I'm going to fix this marriage, _us_.” He's heard that before so he chooses not to reply. “Please tell me I'll find you when I get back?”

“Where are you going?” Mickey finally asks.

“Springfield.” Mickey nods. “It's just for two days Mickey and then I'll be back.”

_And then what? And then you will continue to travel and ignore me and treat out marriage like it doesn’t matter?_ Mickey wants to ask but he doesn’t.

A text comes through Ian's phone. “I have to go.”

_Of course you do._

Ian kisses him on the forehead and leaves. Mickey doesn’t even wait to hear him drive away before he's rushing into their bedroom and grabbing his suitcase from the closet. He doesn’t want to be here anymore. This is no longer the happy home that once was. He can't stay here anymore. He packs everything up and puts it in the trunk of his car. He then goes back up and locks the door. He stands at the porch for a few minutes just gazing up at the house before getting in his car and driving to Iggy’s.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus. i almost made myself cry!


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Ian is done with hiring a manager of the newest club in the North side, he calls Leonard and asks for a sit down. Luckily for him his boss is in town. He invites him to one of his establishments. A restaurant. What Ian needs to discuss with him requires quiet, silence. They can't do it in the loudness of a club.

He takes a seat by the window and orders a cup of tea since it's cold outside. He keeps checking his phone to see if any of his messages have been replied to but nope, his husband is still mad as all hell apparently. Not that Ian can blame him really. He has been a shitty husband and he knows it. He had been too busy to notice, but when Mickey pointed it out Ian knew his husband was right. They were not the same couple that got married.

However Ian had a terrible feeling.

He had a bad, bad feeling. He couldn’t shake the possibility of going home to an empty house. He had managed to stop Mickey that one time, but after standing him up on that date Ian knew it was going to take a lot than just words to get Mickey to stay this time.

He takes a deep breath and keeps shaking his leg. This is why he needs to talk to Leonard. He can't go on like this anymore or else he will lose the only man he has ever truly loved. All the money in the world isn’t worth losing Mickey over. He checks his phone one last time.

Nothing.

“Ian!” Leonard greets as he drops in the chair across from him.

“Hey Leo.” Ian replies with a smile.

“So, what is this we couldn’t discuss over the phone, huh? You’ve got an old man worried here.”

Ian clears his throat and shifts in his seat. “Umm… see the thing is Leo, I can't… I have to cut back.”

Leonard frowns at him in confusion. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means I can't keep working for you the way I do. I need,” he sighs. “I need you to limit me to just Chicago. I will handle anything you need me to here but I can't be travelling anymore.”

“What is this Ian? You know I can't do that. We have worked together for _years_. You're the only person I trust to do what needs to be done without stealing from me, and you get shit done. Why this? Why now? Is it money? Do you need a raise? ‘Cause I can do that.”

“Leo stop!” Ian interrupts. “It's not the money.”

“Then what?” Leonard creases his forehead in worry.

Ian looks at his wedding band and twists it in his finger. “I need to be home more. All this travelling is not good for my marriage Leo.”

Leonard runs a hand across his face and stares out the window. “You're killing me here Ian.”

“I know. But I can't lose my husband. We had a fall out and it will be a God demn miracle if I still find him when I get home. Fuck.”

“But, you two have been married five years. You’ve been doing fine for the last…”

“That’s the thing, we haven’t. He just can't take it anymore. Look Leo, from one husband to another, I need to save my marriage.”

Leonard stares at him long and hard. “And if I refuse?”

Ian shrugs. “Then I quit.”

Leonard slaps the table. “Dammit Ian!”

They go quiet for a few minutes. Leonard weighing his options, Ian waiting him out. He has already made up his mind. He will quit if he has to, but he has neglected his husband for long enough. How Mickey has lasted this long without exploding is beyond him. Ian has always appreciated Mickey's patience.

“Alright. Okay.” Leonard finally speaks up. “Chicago is all on you.”

Ian shakes his head. “No. it's a big city and you got shit happening everywhere. I'm going to need help. I still need you to limit it to less.”

Leonard sighs deeply giving in. “Fine. You think about it and tell me what you feel _you_ can handle.”

“Thank you. Oh and one more thing.”

“What's that?”

“I'm going to need some time off. Nothing less than a month.” He can't get Mickey back unless he has nothing else occupying his time.

Leonard shakes his head. “You and me, we've worked together for ages, and you’ve never disappointed me. So tell you what, take two months, _paid_ leave. Go get your husband back, and  when you come back we can come to some sought of arrangement.”

“Okay. okay.” Ian nods severally. “Thank you so much Leo!”

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Ian climbs up his front steps and unlocks the door. His hand on the handle, he takes a deep breath and slowly walks in.

Quiet.

Total and complete silence is what greets him. He climbs the stairs and goes into their bedroom. He opens their closet his heart racing. Even though he expected it his heart plummets to the ground and shatters when he sees only his clothes are in there.

“Dammit.”

How? How did he allow for things to get his bad? He had forgotten their fucking anniversary. He can't remember the last time him and Mickey sat down and had a meal together or even an actual conversation. Their sex life was a fucking mess, everything had fallen apart and it was all his fault. All of it. He had been working so hard trying to provide for Mickey when they didn’t even need all that fucking money to begin with.

He slumps on the bed and looks around the room. He gasps when he sees Mickey's ring on their bedside table. “Shit.” Ian picks it up and rolls it around in his hand. “Shit.” He repeats.

He wipes away stray tears angrily and sniffs. _What had he done?_

                              **~ 0~**

 

Mickey of course doesn’t pick up, doesn’t reply, and his siblings aren’t forthcoming. Not even Mandy. Ian wants to scream but he doesn’t. So instead he goes to their kitchen cupboards and removes and entire bottle of whiskey. He walks into their living room and switches on the TV. He doesn’t even know what the fuck is playing and he doesn’t care.

He opens the bottle and takes a swing. “Fuck it burns.” It's been so long since he drunk anything. So long since he had any kind of fun really.

Fuck his job was overwhelming.

He removes his tie angrily throwing it somewhere across the room and undoes the first few buttons of his shirt before taking another swing from the bottle.

How was he going to get Mickey back? His husband probably wanted nothing to do with him. And Ian deserved it. He did not need anyone to tell him that. Three years ago they were happy and in love. Before everything went to shit they were happy. Before Ian became a workaholic they were doing great. Even while he worked they were fine. But then Leonard had to keep expanding his business and insisting Ian was the only one he could trust.

Ian had gotten much, much, much more money but look where that had gotten him.

He had lost his anchor. The man who used to keep him sane and stress free.

But if there was one thing he was sure of was that Mickey still loved him. Maybe he didn’t love him as much as he used to before Ian became one of those husbands who forsake their partners, but he still loved him. A week ago he was willing to give Ian a second chance. No way he didn’t have those feelings.  

He takes another swing. “Fuck.” He lies on the couch and places the bottle on the glass coffee table then stares up at the ceiling. He laughs humorlessly at the irritatingly huge chandelier he had bought as a joke just to rile Mickey up. “Dear God.” Ian starts. “I know I've never done this before, talked to you. But I just… I need Mickey to still love me. Please don’t let Mickey's feelings for me be gone. If there’s a God out there listening let my husband still have feelings for me!”

He clutches his chest as he begins to sob.

He ruined them. He ruined their relationship. They were perfect. They used to be great and Ian had to go and fuck it all up.

What was he going to do? Where was he going to start?

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

_Two Weeks Later_

 

Fourteen days.

Fourteen fucking days of trying  to find Mickey with no success whatsoever. Even his own family was claiming not to know where Mickey was! Ian had been to Mandy's and Iggy’s in numerous occasions but Mickey was nowhere to be found.

And his phone had not been switched on. Not even once. Had Mickey decided never to switch on his phone, or had he gotten a new sim card? What the hell?

Ian was mad, and sad, and frustrated, and a million other emotions he couldn’t put a name to. How was he supposed to apologise and make things right if he can't find the man he's apologizing to? It seems he only has one option now. He will have to stalk Mickey in school. Mickey loves his job so that’s the one place Ian knows he's going to find his husband.

He really didn’t want to disturb Mickey in his place of work but the man had left him no choice.

Ian pours himself a mug of coffee and puts a warm rob on -since the weather is quite chilly this days- and goes to get the mail. He walks back into the house and drops them on the table then starts to sought through everything.

**To Mr. Ian Gallagher.**

That was weird. He was Milkovich now. Why would someone send him a letter and address him like that here? He quickly opens it and his heart drops when he scans through it. He breathes heavily as he reads through it with shaky hands, his vision getting  blurry.

 

**I am sure this does not come as a surprise. You are not the man I met and fell in love with. And you are certainly not the man I married. We haven’t been working for a long time and I have reached my breaking point. Please sign these papers because I can't do this anymore.**

Ian takes a minute to rub his eyes and breath. He paces back and forth in their living room carpet and tries to make his heart beat slow down. Fuck, he can't breathe. Mickey sent him divorce papers. Mickey sent him _signed_ divorce papers. He is done. he doesn’t want anything to do with Ian anymore. Ian looks at the offensive papers and grabs them.

 

**Please understand that this does not mean I do not love you. It just means I refuse to suffer in our shell of a marriage anymore. So please Ian, if you care about me, you will sign this. I would also like to ask you to respect my wishes and not fight me, please.**

**Yours sincerely, Mr. Milkovich.**

 

Ian gazes at Mickey's signature before he falls to his knees clutching the papers tightly to his chest. He can't remember the last time he experienced this much pain. Not even his mother’s death hurt this much.

Today will go down as the worst day of his life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do divorce letters sound like that? ha haa. i tried but google wasnt much help. 
> 
> ok,  
> Guys please vote for Ian and Mickey as many times as you can. We are up against Alec and Magnus from shadowhunters and we cant let them beat us. they only wish they had chemistry as good as Gallavich. so please go to the link below and prove your not a robot (or else your vote wont count) then vote **as many times as you can**  
>  BEST COUPLE ON TV IAN AND MICKEY!
> 
> http://www.eonline.com/news/830050/tv-s-top-couple-2017-round-3-begins-vote-in-the-sweet-sixteen


	4. Chapter 4

“Milkovich, a minute?”

One of his co-workers interrupts his class to call him outside. Mickey frowns but leaves the students with a math problem then walks outside. “Mathews, what's up?”

“Your husband is in the staff room.” Mickey's breath catches.  “Says it's an emergency.”

Mickey swallows and nods. It's been a while since he felt this flustered. He's not ready no see Ian. Not yet. But he should have expected it after serving him with the divorce papers. “Umm, okay, okay. Thanks.”

Mickey takes a deep breath as soon as Mathews leaves and then heads towards the staff room. He paces four times outside then enters to find Ian doing the same thing. As soon as he shuts the door Ian looks up and inhales sharply before taking a step back.

“Mickey.” he moans.

 Mickey swallows and stares at his husband. Ian is saying his name like he's seeing him for the first time. Which Mickey doesn’t understand because Ian is used to not seeing him for weeks. “What are you doing here?” he asks hating how weak he sounds.

“A divorce Mickey? Has it really gotten _that_ bad?”

Mickey glares at his soon to be ex husband. “Yes Ian. Yes it fucking has.” He stretches out his hand. “Where are they? Did you sign them?” Ian takes a step towards him but Mickey takes one back. “No, please don’t.”

Ian puts his head in his hands and doesn't look up for quite a few minutes. When he finally does, it's straight into Mickey's eyes. Suddenly Mickey feels nervous. “Is this…” Ian doesn’t want to finish the question, too afraid of the answer. “Is this really what you want?”

No. No it's not. But it's not like he gave Mickey much of a choice. “What's it matter to you, huh?” Mickey snaps.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“IT'S NOT LIKE I SEE YOU ANYWAY!” Mickey shouts surprising both of them. “Fuck.” He's already started he might as well go ahead. He starts counting with his fingers. “We don’t see each other, we don’t fuck, we don’t kiss, you stopped saying I love you, you barely look at me!” he breathes, walking closer and closer towards Ian. He's enjoying the guilty look on the other man’s face. “I might as well be another piece of fucking furniture! But now that I am ready to leave you're gonna pretend to pay attention? Now, that i finally got the guts to walk out on you, you care.”

“Mickey.” Ian says, softly. “I don’t even know where to begin to explain… I can't. _Fuck_. I fucked up. I _know_ I fucked up. But you can't… you can't just. I am your husband, you agreed to marry me and spend the rest of your life with me. You can't just throw all this away without even trying.”

Mickey tilts his head and looks at Ian in disbelief. He then starts laughing which ends up with him trying not to sob. “Throw all this away without even trying? Are you fucking kidding me?! It's been two fucking years Ian!” he pushes at him and the redhead stumbles back. “Two years of me trying to do something and you ignoring my efforts. So, the fact that we’re in this position, that’s on _you!_ ”

“This job, all the traveling, i was doing it for us.”

Mickey scoffs. “What the fuck for? What is that that we needed so badly, you put our marriage in the back fucking seat?”

“I… I…” Ian sniffs and runs a hand in his hair roughly. “I don’t even know Mick.” He sighs and sits on one of the chairs. “I don’t know.” he repeats even softer. “I guess, I got carried away. I never in a million years would have imagined I would be the type of person to do this.” He pauses and breathes and Mickey can see he's controlling his tears. “I love you. And as twisted as this sounds, in my head all this travelling all this working day in and day out, I had you in mind. All of it, I just…” Ian looks at Mickey and all he wants to do is close the distance between them and hold him. “I don’t know how to explain it Mickey.

But you need to understand that I have learnt my lesson. I have changed. I swear to you on my mother’s grave I've changed. Please just…”

“No.”

“Baby.”

“No Ian. You had two years to change.” Fuck this hurts. It's taking everything he has not to believe Ian and his fucking empty promises. He just wants to give him another chance and go home with him. Even if he's just going to blow it. “You had two years to realize we were crumbling. Two years to notice that i was fucking unhappy. I shouldn’t have had to leave for you to come back to your senses. You don’t do this to a person you love.”

“What can I do Mickey? Please tell me what I need to do and I'll do it. Right now just… please.”

“You mean that?” Mickey asks.

Ian nods quickly and stands up. “Yes.”

“That you will do anything I ask?”

Ian closes the distance between them and takes Mickey's hands. “ _Anything_.”

Mickey looks up him sincerely and licks his dry lips. “What I want,”

“Yeah?”

“Is for you to sign those papers, and never come near me again.” Mickey pulls his hands away ripping Ian's heart right out of his chest. “We are done Ian. I don’t have a husband anymore.” As if on cue that’s when the bell rings.

Mickey doesn’t look back as he walks out of the room leaving Ian behind. Ian breaks down again for the millionth time since this entire thing started.

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey runs into the teachers’ bathroom and locks himself in there. He grabs onto his aching chest and tries to calm down.

_I can't believe I just did that._

_I can't believe I just did that._

_I can't believe I just did that._

What has he done? Is this really what he wants? For Ian to completely disappear? Mickey stayed in a loveless marriage for two fucking years because he couldn’t bring himself to leave Ian. Because he couldn’t picture a life without the other man. He preferred to stay in a dead marriage than entertain the idea of not being with Ian anymore.

So what the fuck was that? What the hell had he done? He should go back. He needs to go back and tell Ian he didn’t mean any of that. That he is ready to work on them. If Ian is serious.

Mickey bends over the sink and splashes cold water on his face. He wipes it off then rushes back to the staff room. Unfortunately when he gets there it's just his fellow teachers laughing and talking. Ian is of course nowhere to be seen. He heads over to Mathews and asks him to cover the rest of his classes for him.

Mickey needs a drink.

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

Eight days later Ian gets out of their bed and walks lazily into the bathroom. He pees and then goes to wash his hands. When he takes a look at the toothbrush he realizes he has no desire whatsoever to brush his teeth. What for? He rubs his eyes and takes a look at the mirror.

“AAAAH!” He screams.

He does not even recognize himself. He has never been this disheveled in his life. Not since he was a teenager who didn’t take life seriously.

His eyes are so red you would think he's been smoking pot none stop –which doesn’t sound like a bad idea at the moment. His hair is longer, much longer and facing all directions. And what he has on his face is not even a stubble it's a light beard. He tilts his head and inspects himself. Still, he doesn’t have the energy to do anything about any of it.

He however wouldn’t mind a cup of coffee.

He goes downstairs, prepares the coffee maker and checks his phone. He has a missed call from Leonard but a follow up text telling him he's started on the hiring and that he hopes Ian is making progress in bettering his marriage.

“I wish.”

Ian puts his phone on the counter not so gently and pours himself a cup of coffee.  

“Hi Ian!”

Ian screams for the second time that day and drops his mug of coffee that shutters on the kitchen floor. Great, now there’s coffee everywhere.

“Didn’t mean to scare ya. You look like shit.” Ian glares at his sister in law and pours himself another mug ignoring the mess on the floor. “All these years and I didn’t know you could grow a beard.” She cackles then follows him to the living room and joins him on the couch, resting her legs on the coffee table. “What, did my brother leaving turn you mute?”

“What do you want Mandy.” He asks tiredly and takes a sip of his coffee.

“What were you thinking?”

Ian takes a deep breath. “Honestly I wasn't. Wish I could turn back time and fix all of this. I love him so much _I_ don’t even understand how I let it get so bad.”

“That’s what being a workaholic will do to ya.”

“Why didn’t you stop me?”

“Because I didn’t know. He hid it well, you know how he is.”

“Yeah.”

They sit there in relative silence till Mandy speaks up again.

“So are you going to fight for him, or have you completely given up?”

“I would never give up on Mickey.” Ian is quick to tell her. “He just seemed like he needed his space.”

“So you're not signing the divorce papers.”

“Fuck no! I burnt them. I made a mistake, I made several mistakes and I'm owning that. I am not losing him Mandy. I don’t care what the fuck I have to do. Do you have his new number?”

“No. He doesn’t have a phone.”

“Why not?”

Mandy wrinkles her nose. “He may or may not have thrown it away in anger when you didn’t show up for Christmas.”

“Fuck.” Ian finishes his coffee and throws the mug on the next couch. “Another thing that’s my fault.” Mandy takes his left hand and squeezes it. “I have to get him back Mandy. He's everything, he's my life.”

“I know. Do you at least have a plan?”

“Yeah. I've decided to woo him.”

“ _Woo?_ What the fuck is he, a prince looking for fucking suitors?”

Ian ignores her. “I need to remind him of what we had. I need to refresh his memory on why he fell in love with me, and why he said yes when I asked him to marry me. I'm gonna put all that money that split us up into good use.”

Mandy smiles and slaps him on his shoulder gently. “Sounds like a plan. You think it’ll work?”

“It has to.” Ian turns to look at her. “It fucking has to.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late guys. Was kinda stuck. But thanks to Kerrbear who gave me a great idea because she's totally awesome, here's a new longer chapter.   
> #enjoy!

Ian gives it a few more days before getting cleaned up and heading to Mickey's school. He keeps the beard though. He likes it.

He drives to the school and parks in the lot. When he gets out of the car however he doesn't go in just yet but instead leans on it. He thinks about his talk with Mandy and this really has to work because otherwise... He doesn't want to think about that. 

All he knows is he can't lose Mickey. It just... he can't even picture it. He knows, he already knows this first time won't work but he's not giving up no matter what. He already made Mickey think he'd given up on their marriage, Ian will be dammed before he let's him think he's given up on _him_.

He takes a deep breath and walks inside holding the box tightly in his hand. 

Ian pushes the staff room door open and it's only one of the teachers there. "Hello Mathews." He greets as he closes the door behind him. Pushing himself forward he walks towards one of the tables and pulls up a chair. 

"Ian." Mathews replies and doesn't bother looking up.

Ian has to say he's surprised by his tone of voice. "Something wrong?"

Mathews shakes his head. "Nope."

There's a bite to it. What the fuck? He wasn't even that close to Mickey. Unless... unless they've gotten closer during this time Ian forgot to pay attention to his husband.

"Whats with the attitude Rick?"

Rick finally shuts the book he was reading and looks up at Ian with the fakest smile the redhead has ever seen. "Why would I have a problem with you Ian?" 

Ian shrugs. "Don' know, 'tis why I'm asking."

Rick clasps his hands together and takes a deep breath. "I hate people like you." 

Ian leans back crossing his arms on his chest. "Do you now?"

"Yeah. You don't know how good you got it. A man like Mickey commits himself to you, gives your marriage his all, when you don't even deserve it. Anyone would be lucky to have a man like him but you take him for granted." He clicks his tongue.

Ian narrows his eyes at him angrily. He's right. That argument hits home. But what right does he have to say that shit to Ian? And since when are Rick and Mickey so close that they share details of their personal lives?

Ian bites down the urge to insult the other man and instead asks, "Didn't know you and Mick were so close." 

"Oh he didn't tell me. That's how much of a terrible husband you've been. He's been unhappy for months now. Doesn't take a genius to work out the source." 

"Shut up!" Ian snaps. "You don't know anything."

"Sure."

Ian gets up. "And I would appreciate if you kept your nose out of my marriage!" 

Rick makes a nose from the back of his throat but doesn't say anything else. 

Ian can't stay there anymore. He storms out and walks back to the parking lot. He will just wait in his car for the bell to ring. 

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

When his class is done Mickey walks out feeling extremely moodless. He's sad, he's tired, he's hungry, he's angry. He's feeling so much right now he chooses to name what he's feeling as moodless. A burger would feel great right now so he decides to go to the nearby café.

He's so distracted he doesn't notice Ian's car in the parking lot.

"Mick." He freezes. "Hi." Ian continues his voice even softer. 

Mickey doesn't turn around. He bites on his bottom lip and tries to get himself to calm down. Despite being mad at Ian and having made the decision to leave him, this man still has this powerful hold on him. A hold so strong his legs won't move no matter how much Mickey wills them to.

He can feel Ian walking towards him. He stands directly behind him so they're almost touching and whispers in his ear. "Mickey." The way he says it makes Mickey shudder. 

Ian is so overwhelmed my Mickey's presence it's taking over him. He wants to wrap his arms around him, wants to touch him wants their lips to touch so bad. He can't believe he let the man who's able to wreck him with just his presence go.

"I'm sorry." He says desperately then inhales sharply when Mickey finally turns around. "Fuck baby I miss you so much." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I umm..." Ian shakes his head and tries to come back to the present. "I brought you something." He opens the back seat door and removes the wrapped box. "I bought this," he caresses the box and avoids Mickey's eyes. "I bought this a month before your birthday. But then on the actual date... I'm sorry Mickey." He pushes the gift forward and Mickey takes it hesitantly.

Mickey glances at the box with mixed feelings. "You can't..." He sniffs. "You can't buy back my love Ian." 

Ian swallows. "I didn't know I already lost your love." 

If only Ian knew. Mickey didn't know what love was before Ian, he had never fallen in love before. But when he finally did it was for Ian and he fell _hard_. The other man has his heart and it would take a lot for Mickey to be over that. But he doesn't correct Ian. Instead,

"I have to go." 

He doesn't give Ian a chance to say anything as he practically runs away.

Ian ducks his head in disappointment. "At least he took the gift." Ian had expected it to get thrown in his face. 

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

When Ian leaves the school he drives to Iggy's. He parks in front of the apartment building and looks up at the third floor. He knows for sure that's not where Mickey is staying but he also knows Iggy has to know where his husband is. Ian also knows Iggy is going to give him shit for his behavior. He gets out of the car anyway, it's not like he doesn't deserve it. 

It's Iggy's girlfriend with the name of an old woman who opens the door. "Hi Margaret." 

She groans and walks back inside the house. "It's Maggie." 

Ian shuts the door behind him and sits down on the nearest chair. "Where's Iggy?" 

"In the bathroom. I'll go get him. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water will be fine." Maggie nods and disappears into the hallway. 

Ian leans back and taps his fingers on the arm of the chair. Ben 10 is playing on the flat screen TV and he concentrates for a while trying to get away from his thoughts. 

"He's done. He'll be out in a minute." Maggie hands him a glass of water.

"Thanks." Ian mumbles. 

"So you and Mickey are getting a divorce huh? Such a shame." She sighs. "I always looked up to you guys." 

"No one is getting divorced." 

"But, Mickey moved out." Maggie asks with furrowed brows.

Ian leans forward. "Yeah, about that. Where is he staying?"

"He's..." 

"No!" Iggy interrupts her. "Don't tell him." 

Ian huffs in frustration and sits back. Dammit Iggy and his good timing! Iggy sits next to Maggie and glares at Ian his arm around his girlfriend's waist. 

"The fuck do you want Gallagher? You're not getting any information from me so you might as well fuck off right now." 

"Come on Iggy. I fucked up. Let me fix this." 

Iggy shakes his head. "Mick should leave your ginger ass. I don't even know how he lasted two years without cheating on you." His voice is laced with bitterness. "You're a sack of shit Gallagher. Acting like my brother can't find anyone else." 

"I never thought that!" Ian is quick to defend himself.

Iggy sneers. "Neglecting your husband, without giving a fuck, and still expecting him to be home when you get your ungrateful ass back from what the fuck ever, what do you call that?" 

Ian sighs deeply and rubs a hand across his face. He shoots up. "Iggy just let me make this right, please." 

"No!" Iggy stands up too. "If my brother wanted you to know where he is he would have told you himself. Now fuck off! 'Cause you sure as hell ain't getting any info from me." 

 

**~0~**

Mickey may not have opened up to Rick, but judging from Iggy's reaction he sure as hell confided in his brother. Ian thinks on his way home. How? How exactly had this happened? Until the day he dies Ian will never understand how and why he neglected his marriage. He will never understand how he hurt Mickey the way he did. He parks outside their house and feels a pang on his chest. He's dreading coming home to this empty house more and more everyday. 

He just... He punches the wheel and yells loudly. 

**~0~**

Well, tomorrow is another day. Ian thinks as he gets under the covers in the guest room that night. He can't stomach sleeping in their bed right now where his husband's scent still lingers. 

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

"Stop stalking me at school Ian." Mickey snaps when he walks out of school to find Ian leaning on the hood of his car. 

"Maybe if you got a new phone or told me where you're staying, I wouldn't have to." Ian jokes with a smile.

Mickey laughs sarcastically. "Tell you where I live?" He laughs some more. "Like that's ever gonna happen." 

Ian stands up straight. "Wait, what?"

"What?" Mickey asks impatiently. 

"What do you mean where you _live_? I thought you were staying with someone _for now._ Crashing somewhere _for a while._ But that's not the case it it?" He can feel his throat clogging up with heavy emotion. "You've moved out," he states looking straight at Mickey who is avoiding his eyes. "Haven't you?" 

He doesn't wait for an answer. Ian rubs at his stinging eyes and gets the hell out of there. He took a cab here so instead of looking for another he decides to walk home. He pulls out his earphones from his pocket and struggles to plug them into his phone since his hands can't stop shaking. He then selects a random song from his phone uping the volume to full blast. 

Ian walks home with his chest aching and his vision blurry. For the first time since he decided to get Mickey back he doubts its going to be possible. For the first time in a while his hope dwindles. He's not so confident about winning his husband back now.

He's fallen out of love with him. Mickey fell out of love with him, he told him that himself. 

Mickey filed for divorce.

Mickey moved out. 

It's over. It's fucking over. He fucked up and now things will never be the same again. Ian's attention is captured when two women in front of him wave their hands around vehemently. He frowns. There's a man on their right trying to get his attention too. But by the time Ian reaches to pull out his earphones, everything goes black. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys here we go. Vote for our beloved Gallavich. We lost the last one but I still have hope for our boys. 
> 
> http://voteformost.net/best-tv-couples-of-american-tv-series-2017/?fv-page=1
> 
> (P.s- if there's any Margaret reading this please don't take offense)


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey paces back and forth in front of Ian's room nervously. He's at the hospital after Maggie had come banging on his door as soon as he got home. Apparently it had been a process getting the news to him since he didn't have a phone and only Iggy and his girlfriend knew where he lives now. She'd let him know about the accident and he had panicked. His heart dropped and he couldn't breathe. Maggie had had to comfort him and let him know the Gallaghers had been to see Ian and they said he's going to be fine. But Mickey didn't want to believe fucking hearsay. He needed to see it for himself. 

Ian had been in an accident and Mickey couldn't think until he saw him and confirmed that his husband is alright. 

That's he's doing okay. That he's _alive_.

He takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes for a minute. He counts to ten then pushes the door open slowly. 

**~0~**

Ian stares at the window solemnly. His hand hurts and there's a sharp pain in his left leg but all he can think about is Mickey. Mickey and how done he is with their marriage. He had really fucked up hadn't he? Mickey is his emergency contact and Ian knows they probably tried contacting him before calling Lip who's the second person on that list. He knows his siblings have already told Mickey and he's probably on his way here. He wished that wasn't the case. 

He turns towards the door when he hears it open slowly. Ian closes his eyes and inhales deeply when he sees Mickey walk in. Normally he'd been over the moon but all he can think about is their last exchange and his heart breaks all over again. 

"You're awake." Mickey observes quietly. 

Ian sits up with a wince. "Yeah umm... It's nothing serious you didn't have to come." 

Mickey feels a sharp pang in his chest. "What happened?" 

"Guy in a motorbike. Lost control, knocked me out of the way. I sprained by wrist and my hip is bruised but that's about it." Ian explains staring at his bandaged wrist. 

"Fuck." Mickey curses and Ian can hear the relief in his voice. "I thought...fuck. I was so worried Ian." Mickey steps closer to the bed. 

Ian looks up at Mickey and the expression on his face takes his breath away. "I'm okay Mick." He stretches out his uninjured hand and Mickey takes it. "I didn't mean to scare ya. It was my fault, I had my earphones on and didn't get out of the way." 

Mickey sniffs and rubs his nose with his thumb. Its unnerving how scared he was at the possibility that he'd lost Ian. He never really thought he could be over his husband, not really. But he had been willing to try. But now... He sighs and squeezes the hand in his. 

He caresses Ian's cheek and the red head leans towards the touch but Mickey pulls his hand away, stepping back. He clears his throat. "Well, I'm glad you're alright." He thumbs his nose. "I'm just... I'll..." He trails off before walking out.

Mickey leans against the door and just breathes. He needs a drink. Or a cigarette. Or both.

 

    Ian on the other hand can't stop smiling. He's grinning so hard his jaw aches. Mickey isn't over him! Mickey hasn't stopped loving him! Not if his reaction just now was anything to go by. Mickey had been worried. Mickey was worried about him! This is the best day of Ian's life -even though he's in a hospital bed. He can feel the happiness consume him.

Best. Day. Ever.

Well, except the day he got married, that was definitely the best day of his life. Or the day Mickey first said I love you, Ian will never forget that day. Or maybe it was when they bought their house, promising to start their lives together. Ian groans.

Okay so today is on the top three of the best days of his life.

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

Ian is a man on a mission.

As soon as he gets out of the hospital his mind is on overdrive. He is just going on and on in his mind trying to work out new ways of getting Mickey back. He's going to pull out all the stops now. Before, before he thought he had absolutely no chance. But now that he's sure Mickey still loves him, oh Ian is a man determined. But first, the doctor had said to give his hand at least a week to heal. Which he was going to do, but after that, after that he's going to get his Mickey back.

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

A week goes by and Mickey doesn’t see or hear from Ian. He's not disappointed, he's not. He's the one who pushed the other man away after all. Showed him his feelings were dead and gone. Especially after walking out on him at the hospital, no way Ian didn’t think Mickey hated him now. He sighs and continues walking around the class. He's supervising the very last exam before school closes for the holiday.

Guess he will really have to start a life without Ian. How the hell will that even work? Sure he moved out and has been living in an apartment near the school on his own but that was before. Before when Ian was still working hard to get him back. Before when his husband was still fighting for him. But that’s not happening anymore.

Reality hits Mickey like a brick and he's forced to sit down. He doesn’t know what a life without Ian entails but he's going to have to work that out now.

The bell rings and the students start bringing their test papers forward. “We’re going to miss you Mr. Milkovich.”

“Yes, have a lovely holiday Mr. Milkovich.”

“Have some cookies Mr. Milkovich. My mom made them for my favorite teacher.”

“Goodbye Mr. Milkovich. See you next semester!”

Mickey laughs and smiles and says goodbye to his students. It’s only after they're gone and the class is empty that Mickey’s thoughts go back to his impending divorce. Maybe now that Ian has accepted they're done he will sign the papers.

The thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

When Mickey walks into his spacious one bedroom apartment, his first thought is that it's been broken into. But that’s until he's greeted by the delicious aroma.

“Maggie, I told you I don’t need you around all the fucking time. Getting a divorce is not the end of the God demn world!” he yells with a click of tongue as he toes off his shoes. He drops on the couch and reaches for his remote switching on the TV. Mickey jumps when he sees Ian leaning on the doorway to his kitchen. “What the fuck!”

“Hi Mick.” Ian greets with a smile, unfazed.

Mickey stands up angrily. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Making you dinner. Thought that was obvious.” Ian raises an eyebrow before walking back into the kitchen.

Mickey scoffs and follows him. “Who gave you my address? ‘Cause I sure as shit know it wasn’t Iggy.”

“No.” Ian scoops some soup of whatever the fuck he's making and checks for salt before pouring some in. “Mandy did.”

Mickey shakes his head. “How the hell did she find out? I didn’t tell her where I live for this exact reason!” he points at Ian who laughs gritting on Mickey's nerves. “Get out of my house Ian.”

Ian shrugs and switches off the gas. “Okay. Food’s ready anyway.” He washes his hands and bypasses Mickey who follows him. He watches Ian put his coat on. The redhead then waves at him with a happy smile. “Bye Mick.” Then he's out the door.

Mickey stomps his foot angrily like a five year old.

Wait.

Why is he upset? Isn’t this what he wanted? For Ian not to give up on him? For Ian to keep fighting for what they had? Mickey goes to the kitchen and checks on the soup. He tastes it despite knowing it's going to be good. Ian always knew how to please him food wise. He opens the next pot which has rice and on it and checks in the oven to find an entire fucking turkey. How is Mickey supposed to eat all this by himself?

“Fucking asshole. It's not even thanks giving.”

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

The next time Mickey runs into his husband -who refuses to be his ex- is at a family barbecue that Fiona throws. Now that Ian was trying to _change_ he wasn’t going to miss a family function so Mickey expected to find him there. He spends the entire time avoiding him though. It however seems like Ian has had enough when he comes to pull Mickey away from the backyard where he's having a heated debate with Iggy and Lip.

“I need to talk to you.”

“I'm busy.” Mickey snaps.

“I need to talk to you.” Ian repeats. Mickey doesn’t react and their brothers look at them awkwardly. “You want me to talk about our sex life in front of these two assholes?”

Mickey sighs in frustration and gets up knocking Ian's shoulder roughly on his way back inside. He walks towards the fridge and pulls out another beer. “We aint got no sex life Ian.”

“That’s not what this is about.” Ian says and gets closer. “I bought you a new phone. The latest make.” He passes the box towards Mickey who glares at it before turning the glare at Ian.

“I can get myself a phone.”

“I know. But I figured since I'm the reason you…lost the other one, it seemed only fit I be the one to replace it.”

Mickey sips on his beer and studies his husband. There is something there, in his eyes that wasn’t there the first time when Ian was stalking him. Before he wasn’t this confident, this sure, this _determined_. Mickey doesn’t like it. “Just because I came to see your ass at the hospital doesn’t meant I want us to get back together.”

“I know.” Ian replies all cavalier about it.

“I came because we used to be married and I'm not a fucking animal.”

“I know.” Ian repeats.

They stand there in silence both men gauging each other. Ian thinking it doesn’t matter how much Mickey pushes him away he's not going anywhere. Mickey thinking Ian seems too sure of himself. Maybe he should take care of that.

“I'm seeing some…”

“I got you something else.”

They both say at the same time. Mickey frowns. “What?”

“What are your plans this coming Friday?”

Mickey scoffs. “I don’t know yet. But what I do know is that they will have fuck all to do with you.”

“And I respect that.”

“So why the fuck did you ask then?”

“Because,” Ian starts with a smile. “I organized something for you. An appointment, at that massage parlor you used to love. Remember?” Oh, Mickey remembers. They used to go there every two weeks. It's been a while since he went though. “I know how hard you’ve been working at school and everything so I figured you could use a spa day. You're home now, right?”

Mickey stares up at Ian's sincere eyes and swallows. He downs his entire bottle of beer to avoid showing how flustered he feels. “I'll go.” Ian grins loudly in return. “But only because I need it.”

He doesn’t wait for Ian to reply. He grabs the phone, another beer and rushes out of there.”

 

**~0~0~0~**

A week later Ian drops on the couch after a run and catches his breath.

He doesn’t know what to think when it comes to Mickey. He's so hot and cold his husband. He is rude to Ian, snapping every time Ian invades his privacy, but he still takes all the presents. He still goes to the places Ian arranges for him. Like now, right this moment Ian called and confirmed that Mickey did indeed show up for his spa appointment.

Ian gets it. He fucked up. But it doesn’t seem like he's going to catch a break anytime soon. Mickey seems set on making him work for it, that or he doesn’t plan on letting Ian back in. either way it's been weeks of trying to please Mickey daily and Ian is starting to feel the weight of all the rejection.

He rubs a hand across his face. He doesn’t know what time it is but he feels like a drink. Preferably whisky. He doesn't care that the sun is still out. Ian takes a shower and decides to go to SunDown . It's  a nearby bar he and Mickey liked to visit way back when things we still good between them. So that’s makes it two years before Ian stepped in there? Demn.

He decides to go anyway. He's missed the place and he doesn’t mind the nostalgia the place will bring.

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey walks out of the spa feeling refreshed, relaxed, and a whole other bunch of things that have him smiling goofily for no particular reason. Who’s he kidding? Of course he knows what he's smiling about. Every day. Every single fucking day Ian has done one thing or another for Mickey. He keeps delivering gifts at Mickey’s place or organizing stuff for Mickey. Be it a spa day or a night at his favorite 5 star hotel where everyone is at Mickey's beck and call.

Even _he_ can admit it feels good. It feels really good. He's playing hard to get obviously because Ian deserves it but it still feels pretty darn good.

It's been a little over a month since he left Ian and if he knew all he had to do was leave the red head for him to start paying attention he would have done it when he saw the first signs of neglect.

“Mickey?”

Mickey turns towards the voice and smiles. “What's up man?”

“I see what you’re up to.” Rick laughs pointing at the spa. “I don’t blame ya. We are on holiday so we gotta make use of all this time off right?”

“Yeah man.”

“I'm headed to SunDown. Join me?”

Mickey scratches the back of his head. “I don’ know man. Was kind of hoping to just go home and…”

“Come on, it’s Friday!”

Mickey chuckles. “Fine. I guess one drink wouldn’t hurt.”

“That’s the spirit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story ends at chapter 7. i swear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get through these prompts as fast I can. So final chapter for real this time. Yeei!

When Ian got to SunDown it was relatively empty but it's nearing 8:00PM now so its kind of full. Ian is also kind of drunk seeing as he started drinking at 4:00PM. He looks around the place and there's really nothing to see here. Just straight patrons drinking and laughing, music tuned down low since it's not a club. The bartender is busy seeing as it's on a Friday so Ian can't even pass time chatting it up with him.

He finishes his current beer and heads to the bathroom to relieve himself. It's as he's walking out that he hears something that makes him freeze in his tracks.

Wait.

Was that Mickey's voice? It can't be. 

He looks around at the booths he couldn't see from his spot at the counter. On his left he spots that asshole Rick from the school. He sneers. Ian can't see who is seated across from him though. He's about to keep walking when he Rick says something familiar. 

"Come on, you know he doesn't deserve you. You can get any man you want and who's to say it can't be a coworker, huh!" 

Ian tilts his head and tries to hide a little bit. He hears laughter and yeah, that's definitely Mickey. _His_ Mickey. What the hell is he doing here? Is his husband on a date with that asshole? 

"Rick, you're a nice guy." Mickey starts. "And I would love to go out with you but not...now. I'm not ready." 

"But when you are I'll be the first guy you call?" Rick asks with a flirty laugh. 

"Yeah." Mickey replies and Ian growls angrily before revealing himself. 

"Over my dead body!" 

The two men jump startled by Ian's volume and presence. "Ian!" Mickey looks between them guiltily. He then catches himself and the guilty look turns angry real fast. "Were you fucking eavesdropping?" 

Ian snarls at Rick and talks through his teeth. "You ever, come near my husband again and I will end you." 

Rick smirks. "Is that a threat?" 

Ian laughs dangerously. "No. It's a fucking promise." 

He then turns towards Mickey and grabs his left arm pulling him out of the booth before Rick gets a chance to retort. He walks out of SunDown still pulling on Mickey's arm and the latter just follows amused. 

It's been so long before Mickey saw Ian this jealous and possessive and he is loving it. 

"What are you doing with him?" Ian asks as he continues walking. 

"Why the fuck do you care?" Mickey asks even as he allows himself to pulled to wherever he's being pulled to. 

Ian doesn't let go of Mickey's hand as he guides him towards the nearest ally. He doesn't care that they're too old for this fucking in public bullshit. He's been driven by possessiveness and jealousy and unwarranted anger. All he wants right now is to claim Mickey and remind him who he belongs to. He pushes his husband against the wall.

Mickey smirks up at him. "What's all this Ian? I'm not yours anymore."

"Our marriage certificate states otherwise." Ian snaps looking right at Mickey, his chest dropping and rising and he breathes unevenly.

Mickey can't deny how much he's enjoying this. "So now what, huh? You pulled me away from Rick, we're in a dark alley, what's your plan here?"

" _Don't_ say his fucking name!" 

Mickey looks at him innocently. "Who, Rick?"

Hearing that man's name makes Ian angry and needy all over again. He crowds Mickey's space until they're face to face their noses almost touching. He then surprises Mickey by turning him around roughly so he's facing the wall. Ian then pulls down Mickey's jeans until his ass is uncovered. He growls and cups an asscheek in his hand. Mickey who was only half hard goes to full hardness instantly and pushes back Into the touch. 

Ian hisses and spits on his finger then pushes it inside the other man's waiting hole. He fingers him for a while before pulling it out and spitting on two fingers then pushes them back in. Mickey moans needy, wanting. He has missed this so much he can't put in words how good this feels right now. He literally doesn't care that they are unprepared for this. He just wants his husband inside him, any way he can have him. 

Ian opens his zip and pulls his leaking dick out. He smears precum all over the head before guiding his it inside Mickey. The brunette moans relishing in the burn as Ian's length penetrates him inch by inch. Ian starts moving and bites hard on his bottom lip, trying not to come from the feel of being inside Mickey after all this time. 

The slight burn completely disappears the more Ian leaks precum and the pounding gets easier. They don't moan, just grunting and groaning so as not to attract unwanted attention. Ian gives a particular hard thrust however that presses on Mickey's sweet spot and Mickey moans loudly. "Shit Ian, more." 

Ian heartily obeys, reaching forward to jerk off his husband and before long both men are coming with a shout of each other's names. Mickey coats the wall in front of him while Ian fills him up. 

"Fuck." He moans kissing the back of Mickey's neck. "Please let's go home." 

The straighten themselves up and Ian guides mickey to where he parked his car. 

 

                      **~0~0~0~**

 

As soon as Ian parks the car the two men hurriedly get out. Ian reaches for Mickey and pulls him in for a deep kiss. They make out for a few minutes outside their door before Ian turns around to unlock it. Mickey yelps when Ian carries him bridal style into the house and upstairs into their bedroom like he weighs nothing. He places him on the bed gently and looks into the blue coloured eyes that he loves so much.

"You're so beautiful Mick. I'm sorry I took you for granted."

Mickey's breath stutters and he can't reply, too overwhelmed by the current situation. 

Ian reaches his hand between them and opens the buttons of Mickey's jeans pulling them down for the second time that night. Micky opens his legs wider and the redhead begins to palm him through his boxers. Mickey moans loudly and looks at Ian with wide eyes. He can feel his orgasm building already which makes no sense to him. But he figures he's wanted this for so long and now that he has it... He sighs with a smile knowing he was going to come before Ian even got his pants off.

"Come for me Mick. Come for me baby." Ian whispers.

Mickey comes with a strangled yell. His heart swells with emotion when he sees the look of adoration on Ian's face. His husband slowly reaches down and puts his hands inside Mickey's shirt so he can run his hands over the warm bare skin. Ian just wants to touch and feel what he has missed for long due to his stupidity. Mickey hisses loudly from the touch. 

Ian pulls back to look at the man beneath him. He can't believe how lucky he is to be getting this second chance. He can't believe he is lucky enough to get this. He doesn't deserve what's happening right now. He doesn't deserve Mickey after how he treated him. He is surprised Mickey even wants anything to do with him. 

And now he feels like the luckiest man in the entire world.

"Hey, hey, no crying. It's alright Ian." Mickey comforts wiping at a stray tear Ian had no clue he was shedding. "I love you."

He chuckles emotionally. "I love you too Mickey." 

"I love you more."

Ian shakes his head. "That's not possible." 

"C'mere."

Mickey smiles and reaches up to touch lightly along Ian's neck. The latter bends down and receives the gentle kiss Mickey is offering. 

Ian then stands up and pulls Mickey up with him. He removes the shorter man's shirt and Mickey does the same for him. Ian's fingers slowly trace the skin on Mickey's chest and stomach making the man shiver. 

**~0~**

"On your knees," Ian commands when they're both fully naked. "hold onto the headboard." Mickey nods and moves to do as told. "God, you're beautiful." Ian voices with a moan, taking in his husband's gorgeous body that's now on display. 

He moves forward and presses himself along Mickey's back. Mickey reaches for the lube and places it beside him. Ian picks it up and begins win the prep. Mickey wiggles impatiently. 

"Come on man, we already fucked back at the club. Get the fuck in me." 

"Fuck Mickey," he moans. "and technically it was in an alley." Ian corrects.

"Shut the fuck up."

Ian lines up. He feels his cock slide in between Mickey's cheeks and moans softly. He leans his head on the shorter man's shoulder and continues to move his hips against Mickey until the man cries out with pleasure at the stretch of his tight hole. Ian doesn't give him time to adjust before he starts fucking into him, desperate to make up for all the times he didn't fulfill his duties as a husband. 

"Ian." Mickey moans as he turns his head to look at the taller man thrusting relentlessly inside him. "Kiss me. I want you to kiss me." 

Ian groans slamming their lips together letting Mickey take the lead. "Fuck you feel so good." He continues to slam into his husband and they both moan loudly. 

Ian pulls out of the warm hole before thrusting back in making Mickey cry out, "Jesus fucking Christ, keep going!" 

Ian is glad their neighbors are at a distance because the sounds coming out of their room are ungodly. The grunting, the groaning, the occasional moaning and the slapping of their hips. He grips Mickey's hips harder and pulls the man towards him to meet his thrusts. Mickey adjusts his hips to make the next thrust hit his prostate and they both curse loudly. 

"Fuck yes lan!"

Ian suddenly pulls out. 

Mickey whines but Ian just smiles. "Turn around." 

He needs to watch Mickey. He needs to look at the man he loves. He has missed him so much. Ian just wants to face his husband while he makes love to him for the first time in so long. Mickey obeys and lies on his back. 

Ian then gets between his legs and slides back in slowly looking into Mickey's eyes. Both of them groan at the sensation. Ian doesn't hesitate to capture Mickey's lips in his own before he starts thrusting into him once more. When Ian wraps his hand around his husband's leaking hard-on, the latter comes with a shout. 

Ian loses control at the sight and slams his hips into Mickey harder chasing his own climax. His hips stutter several thrusts later as he coats Mickey's inside with his cum.

"Fuck Mickey, missed you so much." He kisses him. "I love you."

Mickey caresses his cheek gently. "I love you too." He feels Ian's cock softening inside him and he repeats, "I love you." Quietly.

Ian slowly pulls out, and moves down smiling tiredly to lay next to him on the bed. Mickey wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his neck. 

They both fall asleep instantly.

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey wakes up the following morning with a happy grin. He thinks about the events of the night before and even though they haven't talked yet, they've definitely taken a step forward and Mickey couldn't be happier. This is all he ever wanted. His husband and his life back. And he's hoping that now that Ian knows Mickey is not above leaving him, his behavior will change. 

But he has a feeling things won't be the same. He has a feeling Ian is a changed man now. For a month plus the red head hasn't been to work if his availability to stalk Mickey is anything to go by. 

Mickey smiles and turns to the sleeping man. "Morning." Ian greets sleepily. 

"Morning." Mickey replies moving even closer to Ian's warmth. 

"Ugh. We are all sticky. Take a shower?" Ian suggests. 

Mickey nods and gets out of their bed leading the way. 

**~0~**

Neither of them are surprised when Ian fucks Mickey against the wall as the warm water falls down on them. Mickey leaves scratches on Ian's back as Ian does the same on his thighs and ass. They moan and Ian pecks his lips as he continues to enter him. His overpowering need to drive thoughts away of other men wanting what is his taking over him. 

He relishes in Mickey's needy sounds 

He fucks up into his husband a few more times before he calls out Mickey's name, as his cum fills up his insides. He pants as he pulls out, lowering Mickey gently on the floor feeling completely overwhelmed. He shuts off the water and gets on his knees pulling Mickey's still hard dick in his mouth without hesitation.

"Fuck Ian, I love you. I love you!" Mickey is grabbing hard onto the red hair as he comes hard when Ian moans in reply around his hardness.  

Ian stands up with a smile and pulls Mickey in for a soft kiss, his lips brushing against his top lip. "I love you." He kisses him again. "I'm sorry." 

Mickey nods biting on his bottom lip as he caresses Ian's shoulders. The red head rubs his hand across Mickey's back then asks,

"Can we talk now?" 

 

**~0~0~0~**

 

 

     They reach for their respective towels and dry down before going into their bedroom. Mickey wears Ian's T-shirt and sweats and the red head kisses him hard loving how they look on him. It feels like they just started their relationship all over again after doing so long without. 

Ian leads the way down the stairs and walks into the kitchen to make them coffee while Mickey diverts into the living room. He doesn't switch on TV and instead sits there nervously waiting on his husband. Having sex is one thing but talking is another. What if they disagree? What if they find out they've both changed and it would be better if they part ways? 

He really doesn't want that.

All he ever wanted was for Ian to be his husband again and the redhead seems determined to do so. 

"Hey." Ian greets handing him his mug of coffee. 

Mickey breathes it in before taking a sip. "Hi." 

Ian clears his throat and seats next to him on the couch. "So umm, I know I apologized before but now that we're talking I just need you to know just how sorry I am Mick. I regret every second I didn't spend with you." He pulls one of Mickey's hand from the cup and grabs it in his own. "I regret putting my work before you. I don't know who that was baby, but it wasn't me. You know it wasn't me." 

Mickey nods. "I know Ian. And me making the decision to leave was because you hurt me." He places his coffee on the table. "I can't fucking come back to you if you're just going to travel again next week. I am done being lonely and yet I'm supposed to have a fucking husband." 

"And I get that,"

Mickey pulls his hand back getting angry. "Do you though?" 

"Yes! Which is why I talked to Leo. I am done traveling unless it's with you." 

Mickey looks at him clearly surprised. "I thought Leonard couldn't wipe his ass without you?"

Ian puts his coffee down too and takes both of Mickey's hands. "Well fuck him. You come first. From now on it's you  then everything and everybody else."  

Mickey can feel himself getting emotional. This is all he's wanted for years. "You mean that?" 

"I _promise_ you baby. And if I ever break this promise say the word and I will draw up the divorce papers myself."

"Fuck." Mickey curses with a shaky voice. 

Ian nods and pulls him in for a hug. "I love you so much Mickey. I am sorry I was an asshole. Please forgive me and come back home." 

Mickey nods in his shoulder sniffing trying not to cry. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." He pulls back and cups both of Ian's cheeks so they can exchange a sweet, wet kiss. "No more traveling?" 

"No more traveling." Ian concurs and kisses him again. "So you're giving me another chance?" 

"Yes Ian. But you fuck it up and I'm out." 

"I won't." Ian insists adamantly. "I won't." 

"Okay, good." 

"So when are you getting your things from that place?" 

Mickey laughs. "You mean my apartment?" Ian nods. "Anytime. Maggie has been calling dibs on it for weeks now. Says its better than where they live now." 

Ian frowns with a smile. "Calling dibs?" 

Mickey smiles shyly and pulls his hands back so he pick up his coffee. "For when I eventually moved back in with you." 

Ian laughs and scoots closer. He pulls Mickey towards him and kisses the top of his head. "You wanna fuck against the kitchen counter? For old times sake." Ian suggests his other hand traveling higher up towards Mickey's dick. 

"Are we making up for lost time?" Mickey laughs.

Ian nods. "Yes and no. I just forgot how good it felt to be inside you and now I can't get enough." Ian explains while letting go of Mickey so he can pull down his sweats. 

"Jesus Christ." Mickey curses when Ian takes his soft dick in his mouth working to harden it immediately. 

 

 

**ENDX**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so much for reading. Sorry if I mislead on the number of chapters. But unlike other writers I can't predict for shit. It kept getting longer. He he hee
> 
> God Bless and Asante Sana for reading. Y'all are awesome.  
> @Anon I hope you are satisfied.
> 
> Share your thoughts people!!!! I love to hear them.


End file.
